Anime Guide
The following is a list of episodes of the Hajime no Ippo anime. Early Days (Season 1) *Round 1: The First Step *Round 2: The Results of Effort *Round 3: Tears of Joy *Round 4: Shadow Boxing *Round 5: Three Months to Counter *Round 6: Gong on the Rematch *Round 7: The Destructive Power of One cm *Round 8: The Promise to Meet Again *Round 9: C Class License *Round 10: Debut Match! *Round 11: Tenacity for Victory *Round 12: A Hoodlum Friend's Declaration Rookie King Tournament *Round 13: Opening of the Rookie King Tournament *Round 14: Strong Arms! Hook vs. Uppercuts *Round 15: A Contest of Endurance *Round 16: Premonition of a Hard Battle *Round 17: Ippo on the Beach *Round 18: Clinch *Round 19: KO Dream *Round 20: Threat of the Shotgun *Round 21: How to Capture a Genius *Round 22: Forward! Forward!! *Round 23: Another Semi-Final *Round 24: To the Place We Promised *Round 25: Grudges, Sorrow & Dreams *Round 26: Battle of Distance *Round 27: Death Match *Round 28: Victory or Defeat *Round 29: The Naniwa Rocky *Round 30: To Enemy Ground *Round 31: Traces of Fierce Battles *Round 32: Strike With Your Right! *Round 33: The Force of the Smash *Round 34: The Rookie King Champion Road *Round 35: The Continuing Journey *Round 36: Meeting the Champion *Round 37: Something to Strive For *Round 38: The Two Rookie Kings *Round 39: Challenge in a Foreign Country *Round 40: A Counter to Surpass a Counter *Round 41: Geromichi's Big Fight *Round 42: Sympathy for a Dream *Round 43: The Speed Star *Round 44: The Ring's Blind Spot *Round 45: White Fang of The Wolf *Round 46: Become the Gazelle! *Round 47: The Hidden Fighting Spirit *Round 48: The Red Wolf *Round 49: The Courage to Believe *Round 50: Something to Convey *Round 51: Group Date *Round 52: Challenger *Round 53: So I Can Be Myself *Round 54: Fists of the King *Round 55: Japanese Featherweight Title Match *Round 56: The Power in My Way *Round 57: Conclusion *Round 58: Heartbreak *Round 59: A Determined Will *Round 60: Rival *Round 61: Comeback Anxiety *Round 62: Revival *Round 63: Burning Youth *Round 64: Hot Rod Era *Rpund 65: Kamogawa Troop's Summer *Round 66: Takamura-san's Tears *Round 67: Kamogawa Gym on the Move *Round 68: The Coach’s Crisis *Round 69: The Southpaw *Round 70: A Naughty Boy *Round 71: Time of Battle *Round 72: Lallapalloza *Round 73: Surpass the Past *Round 74: Mix Up *Round 75: Into the next step *Round 76: Boxer's fist New Challenger (Season 2) * Round 1: A New First Step *Round 2: The Bloody Cross *Round 3: To the Promised Place *Round 4: Towards the World *Round 5: World Class Strength *Round 6: A Figure to Chase After *Round 7: Devil's Advent *Round 8: A Blow of Spirit *Round 9: Inherited Qualifications *Round 10: The Gwaning Dog *Round 11: Ippo Vs. Hammer Nao *Round 12: Conditions For a Pro *Round 13: Ippo on the Beach 2 *Round 14: The Two Sparring Matches *Round 15: Itagaki's Debut Match *Round 16: The Two Hawks *Round 17: Wild Child *Round 18: A Loss of Limits *Round 19: A Critical Situation *Round 20: World Junior Middleweight Title Match *Round 21: Battle of Hawk! *Round 22: Brawling Battle *Round 23: The Hand That Supports *Round 24: The King *Round 25: Would You Like a Bronze Statue? *Round 26: The New Challenger Rising (Season 3) *Round 1: The Greatest Challenger *Round 2: The Dempsey Roll Destroyed *Round 3: A Woman's Battle *Round 4: The Goddess of Victory *Round 5: 100% Fake *Round 6: The Distance Between Me and Glory *Round 7: Cheese Champion *Round 8: The Mad Dog and The Red Wolf *Round 9: A Savage Scenario *Round 10: The Face of Determination *Round 11: Fearless Challenger *Round 12: The Anti-Dempsey Perfected *Round 13: A Fist That Picks You Up *Round 14: Empowering Words *Round 15: A Storm Descends on Makunouchi Fishing Boat! *Ongoing Episode Rising Other *Champion Road (TV Movie) *Extra Round: Kimura vs. Mashiba (OAV) Category:Anime *